Prisoner of Seduction
by DarkQueen1977
Summary: Can Lotor seduce the fair Princess Allura now that she has become his prisoner? RATED M.


Summary: Can Lotor seduce the fair Princess Allura now that she has become his prisoner?

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing related to Voltron.

**Prisoner of Seduction**

Lotor liked what he saw and never thought he would see the day when Allura would be his. He never once thought that the day would come when one of his plans would have actually worked, and the vision of Arusian beauty would be standing before him. He saw how her blue eyes were defiant, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of her capture. The fact that he had kept her imprisoned in his chamber for half a day only added fuel to her hatred.

He stepped around her, like a cat preparing to pounce on its prey. He admired how her pink dress was a perfect fit on her shapely frame. Her small waist seemed to just beckon his hands to surround her. However, Allura continued to hold herself with dignity and confidence, the kind that enhanced the details of her body. Lotor allowed his eyes to graze over her rounded bosom, and his mouth grew dry, knowing that her succulent flesh was one of the few things to quench the kind of thirst he suddenly felt. Moving his eyes over her again, Lotor decided that she had a body of which he needed to see every inch.

Allura saw the way he was assessing her, and she felt her heart thud loudly in her chest. She hoped rescue would not be too long. She had the impression that Lotor wasn't planning to just talk with her.

"You can't hold me here against my will," she said strongly.

"I suppose I shouldn't," he answered as she took the opportunity to slide closer to the door. Lotor eyed her again. "But, I certainly can't allow you to leave me."

Swallowing hard, Allura refused to be intimidated. "You'll never get a treaty out of me, nor will you have my agreement to a marriage."

"Then, what if I offer you something you've never had before?"

"Giving me my freedom is something you have never offered," she said in a harsher tone.

That brought a smile to Lotor's face, and his yellow irises flashed in sudden wickedness. "I can make you feel…_things_. Cravings, desire."

"Against my will," she spat. "Stay away from me."

Allura reached out to the door with her hands. Her fingers fumbled with the lock, as her adrenaline rush was greater than she anticipated causing her to miscalculate. Finally getting the lock open, she started to turn the handle and managed to pull the door open only a couple inches. Unfortunately, she didn't have the extra second to get the door open any further and slip free. Lotor wrapped his left arm around her waist while the right one slammed the door closed. Leaning all his weight against her, he pinned Allura against the door.

Allura felt the wooden door press against her face, and the heat of Lotor's body touching her back. Not giving her another chance to break free or get the door open, he locked the door and grasped her wrist with his right hand.

Before she could protest further, his hot breath was in her ear. In a deep voice, he whispered, "If I let you leave, do you really think you'll be safe or could escape? Every guard in the castle will have you in a prison cell, where my father will do to you things I won't. If you stay here, I can offer you refuge from that. Unlike my father, I'll not be forceful and unforgiving. I'll give you the greatest pleasure you could ever imagine."

Allura closed her eyes forcing herself not to cry at the reality of being a prisoner in the Drule castle. She wondered how she could have been so stupid as to think she could sneak around the castle unseen.

Of course, Zarkon would have been very unforgiving if she became his captive and not Lotors'. If Lotor didn't keep her a safe distance from the other Drule, her defiance would have been written off as a punishment for her disobedience to him. Either way, without a chance of rescue anytime in the near future, there was no one to help her. She realized now that she was involved in a nightmare, and no matter how many times she woke up or wished herself away, it would continue.

Consumed by his desires for her, Lotor let her arm free. If she would have escaped, he couldn't bear the thought of another man, let alone his father, having her. The scare of being attacked by others was enough of a punishment for her. But, she didn't escape, and he could spend this evening together with her...alone. His hands wrapped around her waist, and he breathed in deeply the aromatic scent of her hair. Slowly, his hands caressed her ribs as he passed small kisses into the crook of her neck. His hands started to slide up her body searching for the soft, rounded flesh that he knew was awaiting his touch.

Unable to break free, Allura felt helpless. He had her pinned in such a way that she couldn't kick, and her struggling arms could do nothing but try and push his hands away. The lump in her throat grew larger, and as Lotor's hands brushed over her bosom, she fought against him harder.

"Shhh, now, Allura. You'll be all right. I won't harm you. Tonight you'll feel pleasure beyond your wildest imagination. I can promise you something you've never felt before." Lotor whispered soothingly to her, continuing to caress her body. He enjoyed the curves beneath his hands, the heat of her. Her breasts were soft and warm and grew tight beneath his experienced touch. He kissed her neck, tasting her smooth skin. Then, Lotor pulled her to the bed where he laid her on her back. Before she could break free, he reclined himself on top of her.

Still trying to break free and control the urge to release her helpless tears, Allura answered, "Never. You can never bring me pleasure. You've only brought me grief and agony."

"Then, it's time for a change," he whispered. Before she could protest again, he kissed her with a hungry passion, savoring the sweetness of her lips. He felt her trying to pull away, but instead of allowing her a moment of freedom, he parted her lips with his tongue and gently forced himself into her mouth. He explored her, and tasted her, distracting her with their kissing so that his hands could seek out the fasteners in the back of her gown.

Allura tightened her hand into a fist and brought it towards Lotor's face. Feeling her movement, he was prepared and grabbed her fist before it connected. He took her hand and placed it into a velvet-like rope on the side of the bed that was usually hidden away. Then he took her other hand and did the same on the opposite side of the bed. With her unable to fight, he started to trace her chest bone with his lips and tongue. His hands moved back to her chest continuing to caress and fondle. Not bothering anymore with the gentle approach, Lotor pulled out a small knife from his boot and cut the bodice of her dress in half. Free of the dress' confines, Lotor pulled open the halves and felt mild disappointment at the extra layer of clothing he found beneath. However, there was also a satisfaction that he was one layer closer to the flesh of the woman he had so coveted for years. The fabric of her undergarments was a full-length corset, made of soft material with no lacing or seductive details. It was a corset created for its purpose only, no doubt Lotor mused, by that overprotective interloper Nanny.

Allura gasped audibly at the destruction of her gown, and she cursed her tied hands, as she could not move to reach the torn fabric and cover herself again. Her voice was shaking between degradation and anger. "Leave me alone."

Lotor returned the knife to his boot for easy access in case he found more restrictive clothing. Then, he moved his hand to her belly and traced small circles with one of his fingers. His other hand eagerly moved to untie the thick lacing of the corset that was conveniently in the front.

Allura struggled harder, refusing to allow this demonic terrorist the pleasure of her flesh. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her tears of shame at bay. His touch made her want to curl up and die, his hungering eyes repulsed her, and his forceful kisses made her feel sick. When she thought she could feel no worse, Lotor leaned over her and kissed her again.

Lotor pulled open the corset, the lacing completely unthreaded. He had thought for a moment earler about just cutting it with the knife, but he found he rather liked the challenge of working each of the laces free. He pulled back from the kiss for a moment to admire the first of her womanly treasures that lay before him.

He found her rounded flesh comparable to succulent fruit, nearly forbidden. He had imagined for years the softness, the heat of her skin. With satisfied delight, he ran his fingertips over one of those rounded orbs. As he suspected, her body responded to the touch, and the small pearl of her darkened flesh hardened under his fingers.

Allura once more tried to pull free. She didn't understand how her body could betray her hatred. While Lotor's fingers danced around the most delicate flesh on her chest, she felt the heated stirrings below her belly, and a breath escaped her sounding more like enjoyment than the violation it truly was.

Lotor knew he was starting to make the slightest bit of progress in Allura's resistance, but he needed to seduce her further if he wanted her. If he was going to take her fully, he wanted there to be some acceptance on her part, and he was sure he could get her to _want him_.

Pulling his hand from her breast, Lotor nibbled and traced the sensitive flesh of her neck, planting small kisses over her throat. Moving to the nerves below her ear, he teased and nibbled until she nearly cried out from his attending to the pleasure point he knew was there. Satisfied for the moment with her reaction, Lotor continued on his journey moving further to her chest.

When his lips pressed to her exposed flesh, Allura tried once more to pull her hands free, but the ropes were not giving up her capture. She tried instead to roll away, but found he took the advantage again and covered one of her breasts with his mouth. The heat of his tongue traced over her, and again she felt the betrayal of her body.

Lotor's mouth found the little pearl he sought. Just as it had done beneath his fingers, it hardened under his tongue. He encircled her and gently nibbled on her. He sucked tenderly and brushed against the very tip of the pearl. After long moments of the seductive attack, he felt Allura's chest rise to him and her lips slipped out a sigh.

Confident that she was losing the battle and enjoying his seducing, he broke free to take her other breast and offer the same. After a few moments, she reacted similarly.

Allura felt the stirrings of heat below her belly slowly growing. She wanted to feel hate and anger, but there was an ache building that was sweet and tempting. It was a craving she only experienced in her darkest and rarest dreams, the dreams where she woke up at the end of them to find her body had exploded in some strange ecstasy, and the final waves of it left her trembling with sweat. It was the dreams she never spoke about where she was with a man who was always a faceless stranger and always satisfied her.

Allura felt her chest rise to Lotor's mouth, and the hunger she felt from her dreams was starting to awaken. She couldn't allow it, and tried to shut it down, but a sigh escaped her. It was another betrayal of her body.

Lotor decided to take the advantage while he still could. Refusing to ease up on her breasts, he took the knife once again and sliced her skirts open in the front. He pulled the material to the sides of her legs and allowed his fingers to trace the inside of her legs.

Allura knew what Lotor was trying to do now, and it was the alarm she needed. As she felt his hands reach to her knees, she opened her eyes and shouted, "Stop!"

Lotor momentarily ceased the movement of his hands on her legs. He returned one of his hands to her chest and lazily ran the fingertip over the pearl. "I want to bring you pleasure, Allura. I know you're scared by your lack of experience, but I promise you that you will only feel bliss."

Allura shook her head, trying not to think about the warmth starting up again as Lotor kept his finger moving on her. Her voice was firm, as she knew she could never allow this demon the sacred bond of man to woman. She lowered her voice, "No, you cannot have this."

"Shhh. Just enjoy," Lotor said bringing his lips to hers again, and his mouth covered her continuing protests. She tried to break away from his kiss, but he wouldn't free her. He knew that once she understood the pleasure he was trying to give her, she would be less resistant. His hand caressed her leg working toward her inner thigh, tickling her flesh and seeking the plain undergarments that he had glanced at earlier. He felt her tense beneath him as his hand touched upon the place he sought. The layer of clothing blocked him from truly feeling her, but he still could tease her through the material. The sacred area was hot, but the undergarments hid her fleshy softness, and he could only imagine how she would feel without the material in his way.

Allura felt her struggling causing her to grow tired, and it was blurring her to the pleasure she knew she wasn't supposed to be enjoying. As Lotor's fingers came into contact with her covered womanhood, she wanted to pull away, but there was nowhere to go. Instead, her body reached toward him, trying to connect with the heat of his hand.

Lotor pulled back from their kiss, and Allura seized the opportunity to get her thoughts back under control. Her voice gasped from both her physical fight against this man and from her mental fight to keep her cravings locked away. "Don't do this, stop."

"I know you're scared," he said, pausing for a few seconds to enjoy the sweet flesh of her breasts again. "But, I won't hurt you."

His mouth put Allura into the hazy dizziness again. The desire of her dreams filled her once more, and she realized she wasn't fighting as Lotor managed to get his hands around her waist and started to push the undergarments down her legs. He got as far as her thighs when he used the knife to carefully cut the material away.

Taking a moment to pull back, Lotor brought his eyes down to Allura. She was a stunning beauty, lying before him nearly naked. The dress stayed on her arms, but was on each of her sides like a lush robe that had been carefully laid aside. She was a feast to him, the meal he had craved for so long. Her hardened pearls seemed to reach up to him, begging for more attention. Her belly was softly rounded, a feature hidden by the confines of the corset and the dress. Her hips curved perfectly into her thighs, and he was drawn to the small patch of blonde curls that bordered her most sacred flesh.

Allura breathed heavily as she watched Lotor eyeing her. She tried one last time to get her hands free and felt her body tremble at the idea of how he could so very easily touch whatever he wanted on her.

Lotor knew he was going to change her mind about her doubts. She was so close to just giving in to the pleasure her body craved, and he wanted to be certain that she would be crying out for more before he was done.

He leaned over her and took her breast in his mouth, feasting on her pearl as though it was some exotic and forbidden candy. His hand moved down her body, and he touched a finger gently to the heated, soft folds between her legs. He moved slowly, exploring with at teasing pace, expertly finding every one of her delicate pleasure points.

At first, Allura tried to lock her legs tighter together, trying to keep him from being able to get anywhere near her flesh, but Lotor had managed to get through her useless barrier. He manipulated her breasts, bringing her body to rise to him, and as she rose, he was able to get his fingers past her thighs. She felt him move about her flesh, as though seeking the sweetened ache, the craving of her dreams.

The tip of his finger glanced so very lightly over that ache and a gasp escaped her lips as a wave of pleasure rippled over her. Her breath caught, betraying her moment of enjoyment, and she thought of the faceless man from her dreams.

Lotor continued his feast on her breasts. He caressed and nibbled, teasing until she again betrayed her growing pleasure with a soft moan. He kept his fingers between the dark softness of her legs, filling her with pleasure and awaiting the next moan. Instead, of a moan, Allura cried out softly with delight.

Lotor leaned over Allura's mouth. "There's more for you," he whispered. His hand came away from her soft flesh, and his fingers started to trace and caress the pearl of her breasts. "Ask me for it, and that small experience of pleasure you felt will be more than you can imagine."

Allura was growing dizzy, confused. She didn't want this man, and she didn't want him touching her. But, he was hypnotic and touched her with a pleasure she only knew in dreams. She wanted to pull away and fight, but his mouth once again came on her nipple. His lips and teeth were gentle and teased that hardened, sensitive flesh. Want and pleasure surged through her body as the heat from her exposed loins surged up into her belly. Her breath continued to gasp as she felt her face grow warm and flushed. Her mouth released quiet moans of pleasure despite how she didn't want to feel the enjoyment. She knew she should stop the pleasurable onslaught, but she had never felt such bliss in her body before without it being unreal. The ache was sweet and addicting. Every breath she took was like a tease of rain in the desert, and she didn't just want the raindrops anymore, she wanted the entire storm. Lotor touched his hand between her legs again, and she released a deeper gasp as she felt her body reach for his touch.

"You want this, Allura," Lotor said seductively. "Just say so."

Allura shook her head. She couldn't allow Lotor to give her pleasure. He was not the faceless man from her dreams, but the haze of such sweet agony blurred her control. Her body rose again to his touch, and she just wanted to feel that ecstasy she only knew in her dreams. Her breath grew heavy, and somewhere in her last gasp, she heard herself whisper yes to him.

Lotor slid slowly down her body from her breasts. He pulled her legs apart gently, taking a moment to admire the untouched beauty of her womanhood. So very slowly as though wanting to savor his own drink of nectar, he touched his tongue to her softness.

Allura felt her breath stolen from her lungs. She had her eyes closed and refused to see what he was doing as warmth and softness moved about her over-heated loins. She didn't want to think about how it was his mouth that now manipulated her womanhood. She felt his thick tongue move about her sensitive folds, each movement releasing ripples of pleasure beyond anything she had ever known, even in her dreams. Feeling a tremble let loose from his very experienced touches, Allura fell back against the blankets as her eyes closed even tighter. She licked her dry lips realizing that she thought his finger had pleasing, but his tongue was intoxicating. He traced and touched every last inch of her softness, taking careful attention to her overheated tiny bundle of nerves. To Allura, his touch relit the fire between her legs, not allowing her a moment for the heat to cool. Whenever he touched there, however, he was extra gentle, teasing in such a way that her body reacted of its own accord, reaching to him. Her fingers gathered the sleeves of her gown in an iron grasp. He moved his mouth over her sensitive loins in a rhythm that her body easily returned.

After a few moments, Allura felt her body arching desperately to his man. Her breath was ragged, her moans a whimper of pleasure. Lotor continued his methodical ecstasy on her. When she thought she could take no more, he suddenly stopped. Allura cried out as she was now consumed by the loss of pleasure and there was an incomplete bliss that her body so desperately craved.

"Ask me for it," Lotor whispered against her swollen, sensitive flesh, every word bringing more chills. Every syllable forced Allura's body to arch toward him, seeking the end of the sweet agony, and a finish to the madness of her lust.

Allura was lost in the ecstasy, lost in the torment of having such impossible pleasure left incomplete. This man could give her something she had never known before. He could give her a pleasure that was raw and very real and not the dreams she had once thought were real. Her head spun, his very breath over her soft flesh spiraled her further into the seduction. Her mouth was dry from her moaning, her sighing. She tried to lick her lips so she could form the answer her body wanted.

"I'm waiting," Lotor said, every word a hot, teasing breath on her. "Tell me yes."

Pushing through a dry throat, Allura finally found her voice. "Yes," she breathed, forcing her vocal chords to make the words. "Yes."

Lotor slowly touched her again with his tongue, satisfied when her breathless moan escaped her lips. Then, he returned to his task, restoring her pleasure nearly instantly as though there was never any pause. He kept the final ecstasy at bay, bringing her gasping and moaning to a plea. When, she cried out, "Please," he finally allowed her to hit a pleasure beyond everything she felt to that point. He held her body in his hands as she spasmed, and she bit her lips to keep from screaming. He never let up his rhythm on her until she fell against the bed exhausted.

After her ecstasy passed, Lotor slowly traced her skin once more, absorbing the very taste and feel of her. He had not touched her virginal bud, but opted to wait. Breaking it during her pleasure could have potentially ruined her experience. He was not about to destroy her ecstasy, not when she had never known such sexual pleasure before.

Slowly, he pulled away from her and leaned his body over hers, holding himself up on his hands. He watched her breathing slow down and her eyes slowly flutter open. "Tell me you enjoyed that," he said softly.

Her eyes held tears in them. Tears for the pleasure she would have never known if not for him and tears for her own weakness that she allowed it.

"Tell me you want more," he whispered.

Allura couldn't imagine anything more than what he gave her. He would just keep seducing her, and she shook her head. "No," she responded firmly.

"You can't lie to me, Allura. You've never felt that before. Your want betrayed your inexperience."

She shook her head, too exhausted to even try pulling on the ropes anymore.

"I can give it to you again…whenever you want," he whispered, his tongue leaving little, hot tickles along her neck.

Her body instantly heated up, her moist womanhood aching again with the sweetness of what he could do to her.

Lotor traced kisses up and down her neck, nibbling just below her ear. "Just stay with me."

The dizzying heat struck her again. His hands caressed about her body once more. The pearls of breasts grew hard to his touch. "Your body betrays you," he continued. "You want the pleasure I can give you."

Allura lost her breath again, her chest rising to his touching. Her body craved something deeper this time. She realized her body wanted him, not just what he could do to her. She felt the hardness of his groin against her belly, and her core surged with heat at the thought of him inside her.

Lotor pulled free of his shirt. He kissed Allura everywhere he could. He tasted her lips, her neck, her collarbone, and her breasts. He leaned his shirtless chest onto her and felt her tremble at the touch. His hands slid between them to open his belt and remove his pants. No longer hidden between clothes, Lotor let his body lay on hers. He let his manhood lie against her softness, where she still trembled with the residual pleasure he had wrought on her.

Allura allowed her legs to part, and he laid his warm, soft flesh against her moist, swollen femininity. Her body rose against him, and she felt his length grow harder.

Lotor knew that he had to keep her confused and under his web of seduction if he was to have his chance in her. He never let up his fingers or his lips over the fleshy buds on her breasts, and he moved his body gently so that his manhood would tickle her folds of skin between her legs, brushing against her sensitive core.

Having grown hard in a matter of minutes, Lotor took her legs and opened them as wide as he could to her comfort. Slowly, he lined his flesh up to hers, feeling the tip of his length begin to tear the petals of her tiny flower. Grasping Allura's shoulders firmly, Lotor pushed into her and covered her pained cry with a deep kiss to her lips. He put one hand between her legs again, finding her place of pleasure and touched it rhythmically. He rocked back and forth in her, feeling her hot flesh throb from the pain he inflicted. However, his experience to give pleasure was stronger as she rose against him, seeking the pleasure of his hand on her. He moved quicker, feeling his breath grow heavy and his own groans of pleasure escape his throat. She was more than what he wanted. She was tight and soft, and her inexperience gave him a small, extra pleasure.

After a few moments, Allura arched her back, and the world around her exploded again into that white, blinding ecstasy. Lotor didn't hesitate any longer, as he let his own pleasure overtake him, and he sent his heated bliss into Allura. After his ecstasy started to fade, he knelt over her again.

"Anytime you want, Allura," his heavy voice whispered. "Just stay with me."

She closed her eyes, trying to keep afloat in the hazy bliss and not drown within it while his touch remained on her body. She tried not to think about what they just did and how she enjoyed every moment of it. She tried not to want it again when his mouth once more sought out her swollen breasts and his fingers began their rhythmic dance between her sensitive folds of soaked skin.


End file.
